A Spartan and An Asari
by spartan237
Summary: Spartan B-312 has been sent to the mass effect universe. While struggling to find peace and stop mourning for Noble Team. An asari scientist maybe the only one to show him how. First fanfic so no flames. Next chapter up soon.
1. Chapter 1

"What the hell happened Joker?" Shepard asked his dumbass pilot. "How the hell would I know? EDI is part of the ship ask her!" Joker replied still being a smart-ass. "EDI what the hell happened?" He asked the AI. "I do not know at the moment, but I have detected a ship nearby but with no survivors onboard. But I have detected a life form not far from the ship." EDI explained in her new body. "A survivor, EDI gather everyone in the communications room." Shepard commanded the AI. "Yes commander." She replied.

"So what are we dealing with here?" Garuss asked eager to get in some action. "We do not know that yet. What we do know is that there is a survivor out there and he needs our help. Tali and James are with me. Garrus take everyone else to the shuttle bay. If we need assistance you will be our back up. Understood?" Shepard asked his team. "Sure Loco." Was James's reply. "Dismissed." Shepard said to his back up team.

"EDI where is the survivor located at?" Shepard asked her. "Survivor is located in what seems to be the escape pods area." She replied. "Alright well it looks like I didn't need to ask because the airlock we entered leads straight to the objective." He didn't get a reply back from her. Shepard gave his team the signal to keep their eyes peeled. Not even a second later they saw a body on the floor next to some kind of alien species that resembled a turian. "Shepard over here. I think I found our survivor." Tali said worried at the state of the survivor. He was wearing bulky gray armor and an insignia that said UNSC.

They tried to pick up the survivor but it was somewhat impossible. "Liara, this is Shepard I need you and Javik to come down here and give us a hand with the survivor. And get everyone else in the med bay they are going to want to see this. 45 minutes later they finally got the survivor into the med bay. Everyone was shocked at what they saw. An easily 7 ft tall killing machine. "EDI can you try and get this armor off of him. Liara what does that smudge on his chest plate say?" He asked the blue asari.

"It says Spartan B-312 of the UNSC." Suddenly the armor plates hissed then decompressed. Mordin slowly started to take the armor off of the behemoth. Then finally came the helmet he slowly took the helmet off and was astonished to what he saw. A young man with a scar that went from the eyebrow to the jawbone. "Human. Unexpected, weight too much to stay here. Recommend stay in Liara's room." He said in a very fast-paced voice. "What! Why my room can't it stay in." She was cut off by Mordin. "He" He corrected her aggravated. "Shepard will you agree with me." "I agree with Mordin."

"Alright just keep him locked up he scares me ." she said in pure terror. 3 days passed and he was still unconscious until when she tripped over his helmet and landed in a rather compromising condition and woke him up. He stirred and she froze he lifted his head and opened his eyes and their faces were less than an inch apart. He didn't even blush he just sat up and scanned the room and said only one thing. "Where am I ?" he said. "On the Normandy, I am Liara T'soni. I think I should show you to the commander."


	2. Chapter 2 Introductions

Ch.2 Introductions

"The commander will be here shortly." She told the human residing in her bed. He didn't say anything, he just stared at her. After about a minute of complete silence Shepard walked in. "So I see our new guest is awake." Shepard said. "Yes, he woke up a few minutes ago." She said. "Well I am Commander Shepard, Alliance Navy. And you are?" He asked the Spartan waiting for a response. "Before I say anything I want to know if I can trust her." He said looking at Liara. "Yes you can trust her." He said to the Spartan.

"I am Spartan B-312 Noble Six of Noble Team." He then looked away for a minute and said "Or at least I was." He said with a depressed voice. "What is the UNSC?" Shepard asked. "It stands for United Nations Space Command." He said with honor in his voice. "What species are you?" Liara asked with curiosity. "Human." He answered her. "You look a little to built to be a human." She said still with curiosity. "That is because I was given augmentations. To put it bluntly I am a super soldier." He said remembering his Spartan training. But before another thing was said the rest of the team came in. But when Six saw Garuss he leaped from the bed he was sitting on and slammed Garuss into the wall with a knife at his throat. "Why the hell is there a Elite on this ship!" He yelled. Everyone drew their guns aiming at the Spartan. "Tell them to put away their weapons or I spill this guy's blood all over the floor." He commanded them. Shepard gave the sign to put their weapons away. "What the hell is an Elite?" Garuss asked trying to pry out of Six's grip. "Put the knife down and we can talk about this. Trust me on this." Shepard said trying to negotiate. Javik decided to try and talk to six. "Listen to the commander human. It will save your life." He said to six.

"Six stop!" Liara yelled at him. After that Six slowly put the knife down and let go of Garuss who started to breathe normally again.*Author's Note: Six survived Reach and survived the war but still hates the Elites and the Covenant. He was doing an experiment on teleportation devices and volunteered as a test subject. This was all done on the Shadow of Intent. When he entered the device it sucked the entire ship into it to. Now that the storyline is caught up back to the story.*

"Thanks for not killing me." Garuss said with a little sarcasm in his voice. "Sorry, I am still getting used to aliens being friendly. But now that I think of it what year is it?" Six asked curious. "It is " Six just hung his head and said "Where I am from the year is 2554." He said. Shepard looked at Liara wide eyed. "Shepard I think you have mad first contact with someone from an alternate universe." Liara said now with 10 times more curiosity than before.

After a couple hours Six finally got caught up with the now present history. But Liara started talking about the Protheans he was confused and said "Who are the Protheans? Where I come from there are no Protheans only Forerunners." He explained to the asari. "They are an ancient alien civilization that was wiped out by the Reapers. We use their technology for everything." She explained to the Spartan. Shepard now wanted to ask Six a question. "Will you help us in our fight against the Reapers?" Shepard asked Six. Six thought about it for a minute then said. "Yes I will." Six said with honor and pride. "Then welcome aboard Noble Six." Shepard said glad to have another person willing to help in their struggle against the Reaper.


	3. Nightmares

Nightmares

{In Liara's room 11:00 PM}

Six was having night terrors of the war against the covenant and the flood. All he saw were the faces of the dead and Kat's death over and over again. "Why did you let us die Six? Why?" Something whispered. He started thrashing violently and the words kept repeating. "Six!" He heard someone say in his dream. "YOU MADE US DIE!" it screamed. Six shot straight up breathing heavily and sweating. He started to look around and found that he was in Liara's room. "Six are you alright? You looked like you were having a nightmare." Liara said in a worried tone. He turned and saw liara. "Yeah, just a crazy dream." He said trying to look like he was alright. But she knew better. "I can tell when you are lying. If you don't want to tell me, you can show me." She said getting out of the bed that they shared. "What do you mean?" He asked curiously. "I can see into people's mind. But I have to merge my mind with yours." She explained to him. "Why do you want to help me? You don't even know me." He said to her, but not raising his voice. "But I would like to know you." She said hoping he would agree.

He just sat there staring at her. But he gave in. "Fine. But you have to keep this a secret." He said in a serious tone. She nodded to him. "Good now stand in front of me and close your eyes. After that just let your mind relax." She said to him. He did exactly what she said while towering her by a good 2 feet. Liara put her hands near the sides of his head. "This might hurt." She informed him. "Trust me I have been through worse." He said to her with his eyes still closed. Liara started to clear her mind and focus. Her eyes started to turn black and that's when it happened images started to flow into her mind. But what she saw was horrific: Planets destroyed, The Covenant, women and children slaughtered, the flood, and Reach.

That's all she got before he jerked away from her hands and just sat there on the bed. "How much did you see?" He asked her. "Everything." She said to him. After seeing what he went through she wished she didn't. "Then you know I don't want to talk about it." He said to make it clear. Before she could answer him, he got up and walked straight out the door.

A/N: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry for the long update. I will be updating more often. The chapters WILL be longer. So no fear, I also want to give a big shout out to my biggest inspirations erttheking, and goose2989. I also want to thank those who have reviewed my story and have kept me going. Thank you guys.


	4. Rewriite

Hey guys. I just wanted to let you know that I am rewriting the story. It will be much better and the focus and plot will be much clearer. But would like ideas on how to start A Spartan and an Asari V2.

See you soon.


End file.
